Tempalkquest
Tempalkquest is the true story of Fuckville user Tempalk's battle against his evil alter ego and the devious 54k gang. Act 1: Minecraft You are a man named Tempalk. You have built a beautiful Minecraft house, but an evil organisation known as the "54k Gang" is plotting to blow it up with 54000 blocks of TNT. You are standing guard on the roof of your minecraft house when you receive a message from a friend who has left this world and now lives in another dimension. He says that he needs your help! This is no ordinary quest, for you will be travelling through time itself > You ban the 54k Gang from the server. You ban the 54k Gang from the server. They cannot enter your world anymore. The next day, you get a message from a friend who has also been banned by you. This one is from a girl called Rachael > You read the message from Rachael. Dear Tempalk, I know you've probably got lots of other things to do, so I'll try to keep this short. Your friend's name is Rachael and she wants to see you > You reply to the message. Yes, I have lots of other things to do, but if you want to talk, I'm here. > You wait. A few hours later, you receive another message from Rachael. It says: Dear Tempalk, I know you're busy with other things, but I just wanted to say that I really like your site! I think it's great > You reply. Thank you very much for saying that! > You wait. Another hour passes and you receive yet another message from Rachael. It says: Dear Tempalk, I don't mean to be rude, but I was wondering if we could meet up sometime. We used to play together in school and I'd really love to see you again > You propose to rachael. She responds back immediately. Dear Tempalk, I'd love to see you too! We both agree to meet at a certain time on a certain day. > You check to see if the 54k Gang is still banned. You are not allowed to access the server anymore. The reason given is because they were using their connections to hack into other people's accounts. > You log into alt minecraft account and defend house with diamond sword. You log into an alt Minecraft account and defend the house with a diamond sword. The 54k Gang does not attack you though. > You check to see if the 54k Gang have planted TNT under the house. You check to see if the 54k Gang has planted TNT underneath the house. Unfortunately, the TNT explodes before you can find out. Act 2: Rachael > You meet with Rachael several days from now. Plot to murder Rachael to wash away the shame. You plan to meet with Rachael several days from now to plot to kill her. > You meet with Rachael. You arrive at the location where you planned to meet with Rachael. However, there is no sign of her anywhere. She must have left the area. > You message rachael, asking why she isn't here. Hello? > You wait. Several hours pass and you continue waiting. Finally, you receive a response from Rachael. Dear Tempalk, I'm sorry, but I am currently unable to come to the meeting place you have requested > You send the elephant to find Rachael. You send the elephant to find Rachael. You then wait patiently for several more hours. Eventually, you receive a message from Rachael. Dear Tempalk, I finally came to meet you today! Unfortunately, I had to leave without meeting you. I hope you understand > You comb the desert in search of Rachael. You begin combing the desert in search of Rachael. After a couple of hours, you feel a slight pain in your arm. You quickly go to the nearest doctor. He tells you that you should rest for a while. > You message rachael once again. Hey Rachael, I'm fine, but I need to tell you something. I'm going to tell you right now, but I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone else about this. > You reply. I promise. > You wait. After a few hours, you receive a message from Rachael. Dear Tempalk, I'm sorry, but I couldn't make it to the meeting place you asked for. I wish I could, but I had to leave. I hope you understand > ask her why she couldn't make it Dear Tempalk, I can't really explain myself. I didn't even know you guys existed until recently. It seems that my parents died when I was young. My brother and sister-in-law took care of us > Visit Racheal You travel to the town of Racheal. You are greeted by a woman who looks remarkably similar to Rachael. She asks you what you want. > Ask the woman if she knows Rachael I don't know anything about her, but I did know my mother. Her name was Rachael. She died when I was little. > ask the woman if she knows the 54k Gang No, I haven't heard anything about them either. > ask the woman if she knows El Tempalko No, I've never seen him. > ask if she knows me No, I don't know her. > Ask the woman to describe herself My name is Rachael. I'm twenty years old. I live alone. > How many damn rachaels are there here? There are only three of us. We're all orphans. > what is the name of this town? The town is called Racheal. It's located on the outskirts of the city of Nuro. > You're Rachel, he's Rachel, I am Rachel. Are there any other Rachels I should know about?! Yes, there are two other Rachels. One is named El Tempalko and the other is named Rachael. They both work as slaves for the 54k Gang. Act 3: 54k > tell the woman that I'm leaving Sorry, but I have to leave. I'll see you later. > go home You return home. The next day, you receive another message from Rachael. Dear Tempalk, I'm sorry, but I couldn't make it to the meeting place you wanted. I wish I could, but I had to leave > ban the 54k gang from the Minecraft server again I will not allow it. This is not a game. > ok You ban the 54k gang from the Minecraft server. You then proceed to play Minecraft. A week passes and you receive another message from Rachael. Dear Tempalk, I'm sorry, but I couldn't make it to the meeting place you wanted > do research on the 54k Gang I found out that they're actually an organization called the 54k Gang. They're a criminal group based in Nuro. They're known to be very violent and brutal. > reply to the message and ask who she really is Rachael. > infiltrate the 54k Gang I infiltrated the 54k Gang. I managed to get inside their headquarters. There were several people there, including a man with a scarred face and a girl with long blonde hair. > block all messages from rachael I blocked your messages from rachael. > Ask the man with a scarred face who he is He's the leader of the 54k Gang. He has a scar on his face due to an accident he had when he was younger. > ok You manage to convince the man to let you into the HQ. You enter the building and find yourself in a room filled with various weapons. You also notice a large clock hanging above the door. > find the girl with the long blonde hair You find the girl with the long blonde hair. She looks at you and smiles. > ask who she is She's called Rachael. > Ask her who the person with the scarred face is That's El Tempalko. He's the head of the 54k Gang. > ask El Tempalko if I can join the 54k Gang El Tempalko agrees to let you join the 54k Gang. > search the room filled with various weapons for some TNT You search the room for some TNT. You find nothing, so you decide to leave. > search for other explosives You search the room for more explosives. You find nothing useful. You decide to leave. > Ask El Tempalko where he keeps the TNT El Tempalko tells you that he keeps it in a safe deposit box. > thank him for his time and leave You thank El Tempalko for his time and leave. A few days pass and you receive another message from Rachael. Dear Tempalk, I'm sorry, but I couldn't make it to the meeting place you wanted > message El Tempalko, ask if we can borrow his TNT El Tempalko says yes, but only if you give him the TNT. > Message El Tempalko, ask if he likes cheese El Tempalko says no, but he loves bacon. > search the 54k Gang's weapon's room for a thermal drill You search the 54k Gang's weapon's room for a thermal drill. You find nothing useful though. You decide to leave. > search the weapon room for anything useful You search the weapon room for something useful. You find a crowbar, which you use to break open the safe. Inside you find a bag full of TNT. You decide to leave. > Dig a hole underneath the 54K Gang's headquarters You dig a hole beneath the 54K Gang's headquarters. You set up a small camp under the 54K Gang headquarters. The next day, you receive another message from Rachael > read the message The 54k Gang are planning to attack you tomorrow night. You need to prepare for this. > What weapons do I have? You have a pistol, a shotgun, a knife, a bat, a machete, a chainsaw, a flamethrower, a crossbow, a rocket launcher, a grenade launcher, a sniper rifle, a machine gun, a missile launcher, a minigun, a mortar > Plant the TNT underneath the 54k Gang's headquarters. Set the timer for one hour. You plant the TNT underneath the 54k Gang's headquarters. You set the timer for one hour. The next day, you receive another message from Rachael. Dear Temp, I've made sure the bomb will go off before midnight. Now all we need to do is wait.. Act 4: Everyone dies > wait You wait patiently until midnight. You hear explosions outside. Then silence. You're about to check again, when you hear a loud noise. It sounds like a truck crashing through the wall. You rush out of the tent and see a truck smashing through the wall > Try and follow the truck You try and follow the truck, but it doesn't stop. Instead, it speeds away. You run after it, but it drives even faster than before. You lose sight of it as it drives over a cliff. You look behind you and see a massive explosion > Message Rachael. Ask Rachael who was in the truck. Rachael replies: Oh my god! What happened?! > ask Rachael where she is You ask Rachael where she is. She replies: I'm in the truck! > ask is she okay? You ask Rachael if she's okay. She replies: Yes, I'm fine. I just got blown up by an exploding truck. > ask why the truck blew up. You ask Rachael why the truck blew up. She replies: It was trying to escape the police! > why were the police after the truck? You ask Rachael why the police were chasing the truck. She replies: They thought it had stolen a van full of diamonds. > ask if El Tempalko survived the explosions You ask Rachael if El Tempalko survived the explosions. She replies: No, he didn't. He died. > ask if she knows Yaya and Jake You ask Rachael if she knows Yaya and Jake. She replies: Yeah, they're both dead too. > ask if she knows where Vladek is You ask Rachael if she knows where Vladek is. She replies: He's dead. > ask if Rachael escaped the truck with the diamonds You ask Rachael if she escaped the truck with the diamonds. She replies: She did, but she got killed in the process. > ask if she has a daughter You ask Rachael if she has a daughter. She replies: Nah, not really. > Mourn the death of Rachael You mourn the death of Rachael. Epilogue > one week later A year passes... One year has passed since the 54k Gang attacked your home. Your house has been completely destroyed. You haven't slept in days, you've lost all hope that things will get better. Your life has become a living hell > commit not live You commit suicide. > I'm dead You die. YOU DIED. GAME OVER